Dags
Dags (D'/orothy and W/'ags) 'is a friendship between Dorothy and Wags. Dags Moments: Big Red Car *In some songs like "Brown Girl in the Ring", they are next to eachother. Wake Up Jeff! *In the song "Wake Up Jeff!", Wags' part comes after Dorothy's *They are next to eachother in "Dorothy, Would You Like To Dance" The Wiggles Movie *Wags fixes Greg's magic wand for Dorothy. *Wags is seen holding alot of presents in the scene where everybody gets ready to Dorothy's birthday party Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *Wags' part of "Christmas Picnic" is after Dorothy's *In a deleted scene, ("Reindeer Express") Wags receives his bone and Dorothy receives a teddy bear while both seen together TV Series 1 *'Butterfly Chase: They are together when a butterfly captures Wags' net. *'The Party:' They are together when they enter the party. Toot Toot! *In "Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food)", they are next to eachother TV Series 2 *'Wiggle Food:' They both have breakfast together *'Counting and Numbers:' They host a race for The Wiggles. *'The Wrong Shirts:' In the 1st scene, they are playing chase. *'Your Body:' They exercise together. *'Nutrition:' They both exercise with Jeff. *'The Body:' They are shown exercising again, this time with The Wiggles. It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! * They're both seen in "Sing with Me". Yule Be Wiggling *They are next to eachother at the end of "We Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day" Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party *They have a wedding. *They appear in a deleted scene of "Run Around Run Run" Wiggle Bay *They are together in "Dance a Cachuca" Whoo-Hoo Wiggly Gremlins! *They are together in the prologue of "Where's Jeff?" *They are in the same table in "Anthony's Workshop" Sailing Around the World *In a deleted scene, they talk about the Barrel Polka and how it began. Pop Go the Wiggles *They are next to eachother in "Hey Diddle Diddle" TV Series 6 *They both have their own segment together. Big Big Show *They are next to eachother in "Getting Strong" Similarities *They are both Wiggle friends. *They are both animals that start with "D". (Dinosaur & Dog) *They both love to sing and dance. *They both have tails. *They both appear on the Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series. *They both love to dance the tango. *They are both friends with Captain and Henry. *They both get presents from the audience at concerts. **Wags gets bones. **Dorothy gets roses. *They both get Christmas presents (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Reindeer Express). *They both have their favorite food for breakfast (Wiggle Food). *They are both good at math. (The Body) *They both love teddy bears (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (Dorothy receives one in a deleted scene named Rosie), Yummy Yummy (re-recording), Santa's Rockin'!, Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party, Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus and Big Birthday). Dags Facts Song The Dags song is Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango because they both dance the tango in it. Video The Dags video is Dorothy's Memory Book because Dorothy invites Wags to read her memory book. Color The Dags color is Green because it's both their favorite color. Animal The Dags animal is the Puppy because Dorothy loves puppies and Wags is one. Episode The Dags episode is "We're All Getting Strong!" because Dorothy helps Wags open a can in that episode. Series The Dags series is Wiggle and Learn (Series 6) because they both have their own segment together. Wiggle The Dags wiggle is Jeff because they are both seen with him alot. Userboxes Code: Dags Gallery See here Category:Friendships